1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound protecting material which remarkably improves a defect in conventional wound protecting materials by using a chitin powder together with a water soluble polymer film which is dissolvable by blood.
2. Prior Art
Many materials are produced on a commercial scale, used and proposed as a protective material for applying to a wound surface. However, such conventional materials are made from cloth or a film. As a result, tearing them off from a wound surface is very difficult due to the combining with the granulation tissue after being used for a comparatively long time. Therefore, if torn off, the wound surface undergoes a bad effect.
Furthermore, wound surface protective materials in which chitin is used are suggested in Japanese Patent Application No. 60-85169 and 60-23608 (Publication No. 62-97557), and these patents suggest that chitin has the effect of stopping blood. Chitin is a type of amino sugar polymer and is included in the shells of insects, crustaceans and mollusks and further in the shells of the eggs of animals and birds. However, these conventional wound protective materials are made from forming the chitin into a fiber form in which the pore volume corresponds to an ooze-out liquid volume from a wound surface. As a result, it has high adhesivity to the wound surface and can be naturally torn in the case of long term use; however, it has the disadvantage that tearing off causes pain and that the wound surface is made worse by the adhesivity to the wound in the case of short term uses as a first aid plaster.